Luminous Wave
by aj4869
Summary: New Kid. Named Ryouta Sasaki or Ryuu-kun for short. With Fire and Ice alice, High Type. Dangerous Class. Mikan's Partner. Sumire's Crush. Evil Twin Brother in the AAO. What will happen? Just read & review, please and thank you ;
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Ryuta POV

"Ryuu-chan?? Where are you honey?" my mom called.

"I'm right here!! In my room, just come in!!"

And a few moments later she entered. As soon as she got to the door she was screaming.

" Kyaaaaa!!!! Ryuu-chan.. What did I tell you about doing that fire and ice thing??"

"I just wonder how I am able to do this without hurting myself? Now I can control what I burn and what I can freeze."

"You say that so calmly...it's a little scary." She backed away momentarily; that's when I knew I was scaring her.

"Ok, Ok, I'll stop." The flames and wisps of ice dancing around the room vanished at once.

_What's happening to me? Two days ago these powers appeared. I woke up with my hands wrapped in balls of flames and speckles of ices. I thought I was dreaming. I thought I was crazy. But it's real. What does this mean? Am I special?_

Downstairs the door bell rang. I was grateful because I think my mom was really worried. When she reached the front door she called my name again. They were two young men dressed in navy blue business suits. They said they were from the academy and they wanted to talk to me about an Alice and some special abilities. I really didn't know what this all meant. How did they even know I had this ability?

"Ryouta dear.. There someone wants to talk to you." Mom said.

When I got downstairs, a man with the shoulder length blonde hair approached me. He started speaking to me as if we've known each other for such a long time. It was weird. I've never seen him before in my life.

"Hello Ryuu-chan. How are you today." He said

"I'm fine thanks. And you are?"

"Ooh..I'm sorry. My name is Mr. Narumi. And that guy is Mr. Misaki. We're teachers at the Gakuen Alice; the school you will be attending." Said Mr. Narumi.

"The school that I'll be attending? What's wrong with the school I'm going to now!?"

"There's nothing wrong with the school you're going to now...it's just...Gakuen Alice is a place for special kids like you. We're aware that a set of special gifts have manifested themselves to you. We don't think it would be safe for you to stay here anymore. We want you to come to Gakuen Alice to live and study; you'll meet many other students with similar powers. And it will be a great place for you to make new friends," Mr. Misaki said.

"We talked to your mom. She thinks it would be a good idea for you to come study with us." Mr. Narumi Said.

When I looked at my mom she seemed so depressed. I know she didn't really want me to leave but maybe she wanted to keep me safe. Maybe this was the best way to stay out of trouble and to keep her from worrying about me. I just didn't think all of this would happen so fast. It was hard enough to believe; two days ago I was normal kid. Now, I have these powers and I need to move away...why is life so cruel? So I decided I should go with them. I didn't want to get into any serious trouble.

"You should go pack you things" Misaki said. He followed me up to my room to help pack some of my belongings.

(Inside the car)

The drive was silent. It was like as soon as we got in the car there was nothing to talk about. But I had so many questions. Like, why me?

"So what exact is Gakuen Alice? You said it was a school for kids like me...kids with special gifts." I was hoping one of them would answer. Narumi took the challenge.

"The Gakuen Alice is a school for children who were born with super natural powers. Normally, their powers manifest at a young age but you are an exception. By super powers, I mean what has awakened to you recently, Ryouta. All of us at Gakuen Alice have these powers, they are called Alice. There are many different kinds of Alice. Mine for example is the Human Pheromone Alice; through the amplification of human pheromones I can make any opponent do my bidding, under the idea that they are in love with me. The Alice classes are separated into five divisions: Latent Alice is the most common within our academy; students focusing their ESP abilities. This division has smaller branches, focusing on telepathy, telekinesis, and teleportation. Next is the Technique Alice, this division deals mainly with physical manipulation. It can be anything from environmental manipulation to martial arts, drawing or even cooking. The third, Somatic Alice, my class, deals with the mastery of the human body and manipulating the human form. The Somatic Alice interacts with all living things as a method to learn and strengthen our abilities. There are some students who can charm while others have the speed of a hundred cheetahs. The fourth, Mutant Alice, this division has no set special power. Many students within this class have a multitude of powers. Some of the rarest and strangest Alice develop there; for example the doppelganger Alice, a shape shifter or the Null Alice, a power that stops others from using their Alice. Finally, the Dark Alice...the Dark Alice is considered to be the most deadliest type. Their class includes the Stealing Alice, one that can steal your very life force or soul, and the Death Alice, ending the life of anything in its path. This class is kept far away from the other classes to insure no one gets hurt. It's a lot to absorb but in time you will know what this all means."

He was right. It was a lot to absorb. I still couldn't believe this was happening. I was hoping that I would wake up soon and go to my old school, with my old friends, in my normal, boring life...not this...freak show.

"Ryouta?" Misaki turned to me from the passenger seat. "There is something else you should know. At the Gakuen Alice, there is a rank system. Most of the students have a gold star on their student uniform. This means they are beginner level students who are learning how to control their Alice. The more stars on the collar the higher the ranking. The highest ranking student's have a single star enclosed in a gold circle. These students are called "Principal Students", some might say that these kids are geniuses. They have total control of their Alice." He explained.

"So...What type of Alice do I have?" I ask again.

"Well, your Alice is special...you know, I think it's something you should find

out on your own."

"So, you're not going to tell me? Come on! Don't keep me guessing... Narumi-

"We're here...Welcome to Gakuen Alice, Ryouta."

This is where my life begins.

MIKAN'S POV

"Wow, what a nice day.." I said. It really is a nice day.

"Shut up you moron! You're so annoying and you're in 11th grade." Hotaru yelled at me.

"ugh....Why are you soo cruel to my Hotaru-chan? We're best friend like for ever..."

She sighed "Whatever."

"Hotaru-chan you're soo mean." When I said that suddenly the classroom door opened and Natsume-kun came in.

"Natsume-kun you're back!" I said excitedly and jumped into his arms for a hug.

"Yeah, I'm back." He said it with tired voice.

"You look and sound so tired. The mission's done right? You have to take a rest you know."

And then he smiled and said "I know I know...I'll rest but you have to be not soo annoying and noisy..."

"hey, Natsume-kun why are you saying that to me? I just want you rest and I'm soo happy that I could finally see you again.. That's why I'm soo noisy. It's an expression to show my love you know…"

"Ooh.. I know, I know,.. I love you too!!" he said loudly.

"I know you love me too." And then I hugged him again and kissed him. I knew everyone was looking at us as we kissed.

"Come on, give him a rest Mikan" Ruka interrupted.

"I missed him soo much.." Suddenly ruka's eyes widened.

("Ooh....FYI, Mikan and Natsume already become lover. And Hotaru and Ruka already become a lover too.")

We sat down for a minute.

Koko shouted "Hey everybody!! Narumi's coming!!" afterwards everyone became quiet and then Mr. Narumi entered the class.

"Ok everyone.." he said that after he put his books on his desk. "I have an announcement to make. We're gonna have a new classmate. His Alice was discovered a week ago, he's going to be your new classmate. Come on in Ryouta-kun, and introduce your self."

Ryouta entered the classroom. "Hello everybody, my name is Ryouta Sasaki. My Alice is ice and fire. I'm very new to all of this. It's nice to meet you." He said.

_"So, his name is Ryuta Sasaki and he have a fire and ice Alice. What a nice combination. I think I'm gonna copy his alice."_

(whisper) "Wow!! He's cute!!" said Sumire.

(whisper) "I know! He's very cute and handsome!" said Nonoko and Anna agreed.

"Ryuu-kun, why don't you show your Alice to everyone?" Narumi said.

_"Thanks for Narumi, now I'm gonna copy him."_

"Ok then, but I don't know if I can control my power. I'm very new to this."

"Ooh you… enough talking and show your Alice!" Natsume blurted out.

("Hey!! Relax ok! I'm about to show you my alice…" Ryuu-kun said. "Ok, fuuh.." he closed his eyes and said "fire.. ice.." and suddenly there's fire all over his left hand and ice all over his right hand.

"Whoa… that's cool…" Koko said.

_"Yeah it is cool, and I'm about to copy it. Hehehe"_

"Ryuu-kun… Try to freeze and burn thing will you?" Iinchou asked.

"Ok, I'll try." And so, he point his right hand and his left hand to the chairs that iinchou put in front of him and in just a sec that 2 chairs was burned and freezes. And now he make the fire and ice in his hands gone. Now, he make some move with his hands, and suddenly the fire in the chair pulled up and became like some kind of fireball and Ryuta can freely move it anywhere he want. Then he make the ice in the chair became an ice arrow then he move it (as fast as a real arrow being throw about) to the back of the class and the arrow stuck in the wall. But that's not just it. In a moment some of the wall was freezes. Then he made a move with his hand again and the fire became a dust and the ice splash into pieces of ices and became water.)

"Whooaa.." Everyone cooed.

"This is awesome. I didn't know that I could do it." Ryouta-kun said.

"Wow, and you say that this is new?." Hotaru said.

"Ok, I think that's enough. Now Ryouta, I'm gonna choose your partner. Or is there anyone want to be his partner? Nobody? Ok then, I think Mikan, you're gonna be his partner." Narumi said. "Ok, then. You have to sit with Shouda and Kokoroyumi over there."

"Ok Mr. Narumi. Thanks for your help." Ryouta said.

_"Well… I have to be his partner. Hope Natsume not be gonna mad."_

"Natsume-kun. I have to be his partner. So.. you're not mad right?"

"It's ok. I'm not mad." He answered me.

"Ooh… You're the best Natsume-kun." I said it and then I kissed him

_____________________________________________________________________

"So, there is my first chapter. This is my very very first fanfiction. I hope you'll like it. Please review about it. Thanks!!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sumire's POV

Ooh My Gosh!! I can't believe that Ryouta is sitting right beside me.. Kyaaa.. what should I do? What should I do? I'm so nervous. He's such a perfect guy. He's face is amazing, he's handsome but cute, he like to read, and his Alice are awesome. Oh my god, what is happening to me?

"Oh my!!" I said it so sudden and loud but still have some elegant way. But unfortunately I made Ryuu-kun -who's reading when I said it- shocked.

"Where's my manner? Ooh, I'm sorry Ryouta-kun, I forgot to introduce myself. Please let me introduce myself."

"Urrm… Ok." He said. But still looking a little bit shocked.

"Ok, then. My name is Sumire Shouda. But everyone in here call me Sumi…." I'm not finished talking yet but Koko interrupted me.

"Permy!" He said.

"Hyaah…" I'm about to punch Koko but he - who is have the Alice of reading mind - already know about my action. So, you know what will happen right? Yeah, he's ran away when I'm about to punch him.

"Ryuu-kun, I apologize for all of the interference before. This is what happens if there's no teacher in class. All of us will just goofing around and be noisy. And when you reading your book, I surprised you. And when I'm about to tell you what they call me, Koko disturb us. I'am so sorry for everything that happen just now and before." I apologized.

"But, did they really call you 'PERMY'? Because, if it's true I can see the reason why." He asked me with a smile. But, his question is really hurt though.

"Yeah, they call me that."

"I see then."

"Once again I'm very sorry Ryouta-kun." I bowed. I hope he forgive me. I hope he forgive me.

"It's okay Permy. I understand, in fact I feel really comfortable with all of the noisy in here. Its really remind me and make me feel like I'm in my old school." He said it and then he smiled. A really nice, friendly, cute smile. At that moment I was amazed by his voice and his smile. His voice was amazing. It sounds good, nice, sweet, and melodious. And right that moment I was stupefied.

"Hello?? Shouda-chan? Hello??" He asked me while he waving his hands in front of my eyes.

"Eh? Ooh… I'm sorry Ryouta-kun. You must be thinking that I didn't hear everything you said… But, I did hear everything you said. I'm so sorry Ryouta-kun… But, did you just call me Shouda-chan?" I said it really fast.

"Yes, I did. And It's okay, It's okay. I know that you heard everything I said. Just relax… Okay Shouda-chan?" He calmed me down. But, I can't control it. It just too…

"Kyaa… Ryouta-kun.. You embarrassed me.." I was so excited and blushed really crazy. And without thinking I punched him.

"OMG!! I'm sooo sorry Ryuu-kun. I didn't wish this to happen. I'm just too excited. I'm so sorry!!" I ran to him to help him up. But he kind of step back a little. And somehow it was hurting me. And I don't know why. So I ran away from him. While I was running I could hear him say something. But I'm not really sure about what he said. So, I'll just keep running, but somehow there's tear in my eyes.

This is the first time I have a feeling like this. I already used to some boys that scared to me when I'm angry. But, looking Ryuu-kun expression like that… Somehow it hurt me. What is exactly happening to me?

Ryouta's POV

"Ryuu-kun are you okay?" said Sakura-chan while she helped me up.

"It's alright. I'm okay. Thanks for your help."

"Your welcome. Beside I'm your partner remember?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that. Sorry." I apologized.

"It's okay." She said it then she's back to her seat.

What's wrong with that girl? She was nice to me, then she punched me, and when I'm about to apologize to her when I step back a little when she want to help me up she ran away. Gosh… is there something wrong in her head?I asked my self. Wow, what a day.

The next day I woke up it was still too early in the morning. Oh, because my star rank is not decided yet and my partner is a girl I have to sleep with the class president – that's Yuu Tobita or Iinchou if you prefer- room. He was still sleeping and so I decided to take a walk for a little while.

"Aah… What a nice morning…" I said it. Then I stretched my arm and take a deep breath. Because the morning air are really nice and it's good for your body. "Now let's take a morning walk." I said it to my self. Well, I can't really just take a walk and keep it really quite. So, I'm singing Island In The Sun by Weezer. But not very loud tough.

_Hip hip_

_Hip hip_

_Hip hip_

_Hip hip_

_When you're on a holiday_

_You can't find the words to say_

_All the things that come to you_

_And I wanna feel it too_

_On an island in the sun_

_We'll be playin' and havin' fun_

_And it makes me feel so fine_

_I can't control my brain_

_Hip hip_

_Hip hip_

_When you're on a golden sea_

_You don't need no memory_

_Just a place to call your own_

_As we drift into the zone_

_On an island in the sun_

_We'll be playin' and havin' fun_

_And it makes me feel so fine_

_I can't control my brain_

_We'll run away together_

_We'll spend some time forever_

_We'll never feel bad anymore_

_Hip hip_

_Hip hip_

_Hip hip_

_On an island in the sun_

_We'll be playin' and havin' fun_

_And it makes me feel so fine_

_I can't control my brain_

_We'll run away together_

_We'll spend some time forever_

_We'll never feel bad anymore_

_Hip hip_

_Hip hip_

_We'll never feel bad anymore_

_Hip hip_

_No no_

_Hip hip_

_Hip hip_

_We'll never feel bad anymore_

_Hip hip_

_No no_

_Hip hip_

When I finished singing and take a walk, I decided to go back to Iinchou's room. But, when I'm on my way I saw somebody. I think I know her. But who? Oh yeah, she's Sakura-chan. But, what is she doing? I think I just go there and say hi to her.

Then I shouted. "Sakura-chan!!!" Than, she directly turn her head to me. I waved my hand and i ran to her.

"What are you doing at this time here Sakura-chan?" I asked her.

"Just call me Mikan –chan Ryouta-kun. You don't have to call me with my last name." She justified me.

"Okay then Mikan-chan?" I said then she nodded. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing, just take a walk and take a breath in the freshness of morning air. But, somehow I heard someone was singing then he stopped." She answered me and grinned.

"Ooh.." I was surprised that she could heard someone was singing –which is me the one who's singing- from there.

"Actually… That was me. The one who's singing before." I explained.

"Ooh, I know that. Did you know you have a really good voice?" She asked me with a really bright smile.

"How did you know it's me? and how could you hear me?. I was singing over there and not singing very loud. And it reminds me, I don't know what your Alice is." Now I'm the one who's wondered and asking.

"Well, actually… I have Nullification Alice. And I have S.E.C.T. Alice too." She said. But I don't even know everything that she said. And she noticed from my expression that I don't understand.

"I'm sorry, I forgot that you are new with Alice. Nullification Alice is an Alice that can nullify other Alice that attacking me. And S.E.C.T. Alice means Steal Erase Copy and Transfer. That means I can steal, erase, copy or even transfer other people Alice. And I copied one of our friends that have the Alice of super hearing." She explained.

"Ooh…" and then I nodded. That is the only thing I could do.

"And now I wonder. What are you doing here?" she asked me while we're on our way to back to the High School Division Dorm.

"Same as you." I answered. We chat about the school and then she asked me.

"What happened with you and Permy yesterday?"

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Then why would she punched you? Did you make her angry? You better not make her angry. She's really scary when she's angry you know." She told me.

"Well, she just so excited and embarrassed –at least that what she told me yesterday-. Ok, I'll remember not to make her angry. Ooh, by the way see you at class…" I said it when I arrived at the stair to Iinchou's room.

"Okay. I'll see you later." She waved at me. Then I waved back.

Boy, what a nice girl she is_. _

I opened the door and then…

"Ryouta-kun!! Where were you?? I was worried you know. I woke up and you were not here. I taught you were missing." Iinchou said it with a worried and a little bit angry voice.

"I'm so sorry Yuu… I was just taking a walk and have a fresh air. That's all. I'm sorry I made you worried." I apologize and bow my head.

He sighed. "It's alright. At least you're back now. Now let's hurry change your clothes we have to go to have some breakfast and then go to school."

"Aye aye…" I nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**In The Class Room**

It was free time. So, basically it was really noisy in the classroom. Everybody here are talking, playing around, and even sleeping. I really don't know what to do right now. I didn't now almost all of the people in here. And the only thing I could do just read my book.

I sighed.. Gosh… I'm not feeling so well…

"Hey Ryuu-kun… Come and join us will you?" said -aah, what's her name again? Oh yeah Anna- Anna offered me to join them.

There's Natsume-kun, Mikan-chan, Hotaru-chan –I wonder why she always look gorgeous in whatever she's doing-, Ruka-kun, Iinchou, Nonoko-chan, Koko, and Anna-chan.

"Really? Can I join you guys? But I'm not part of your gang…" I asked them.

"It's okay... You can join us. Beside, we want to know you better. And since you're new here we'll be glad to have you as our friends." Said Natsume-kun but sill hugged Mikan-chan… Ooh… They look really sweet and happy together… In a second somehow I feel like Natsume-kun glared at me.

"Well, okay then." I'll try to stand up but I was fall back to my seat.

Argh… My head… I feel so body felt really cold but hot at the same time. My head felt like it spinning around. What is going on with me?

"Ryuu-kun, are you okay?" Shouda-chan jumped from her seat and run toward me. And then followed by the other.

"I think he's sick. He said that his head feel dizzy." Said Koko explained.

"How did you know? I've never said it."

"I read your mind of course." He said calmly.

"Yeah, I think you are sick. You look really pale." Said Hotaru.

Well, I think I'am sick. Gosh, I can't take it anymore.

"We should go to the hospital. Your face looks really pale." This time I don't know whose voice is this. I can't think. My body felt really cold and hot… "Argh!!!"

Suddenly, my body was covered by flame and ice at the same time.

"Step aside.. I don't want to hurt you guys…" I said.

"What's happening to him?" ask Shouda-chan panicked. Why is she so worried about me? She was mad at me yesterday…

"I think he's lost control of his power. His power really aggressive and it's kind of attacking power. Different from us. But kind of the same like Natsume-kun –because he have fire Alice-. Beside, his Alice just found out about a week ago and Ryuu-kun didn't have any controlling device with him. So, it's normal to happen." I think this was Hotaru-chan voice. She explained about what happened with me. Even when I'm in a really bad condition but she's still talked about it really calm. The one who is really panicked and worried is Shouda-chan.

"Well, what should we do now? We can't let him be like this forever!"

I'm not sure who's talking right now. I can't hear very well and my head still spinning around and it made me can't think right.

Zash!! It's getting bigger.

"Relax. From what I know once he lost control of his power it will never happen again in the future."

"Okay, that's good. For Later!! The most important to talk about is right now! We have to help him!!"

"Relax, you Permy." 'baka..baka..baka..' (Sounds of Baka-gun)

"We have Mikan in here. So, let's just let her nullifies Ryuu-kun Alice for a moment and makes it in control again."

"Hey, can we begin to start now?"

I feel like there is someone approaching me. I want to step back, but it still to hard for me to do it.

"It's okay Ryuu-kun. Everything will be alright. I'll help you through this." This voice was so sweet and gentle and it makes me calmed a little.

I nodded and then I feel like she touches my hands and slowly my head feel okay again and I feel warm.

"Hey, I think its working. He said that his head feel ok again and I think his body temperature normal again." Now I can hear perfectly and I know this voice it's Koko. I think he know my condition from reading my mind.

"And look the fire and ice are gone…"

"Here, I help you up." Shouda-chan and Mikan-chan offered me some help while they help me to stand up. Now, somehow I turn my head to shouda-chan and I see her crying.

"What are you crying about Shouda-chan?" I asked her.

"I.. I.. I.. I worried about you… You idiot!" tears came up from her eyes again. This is the first time I look into her eyes and I realized that she has a nice and beautiful eyes.

"It's okay. I'm fine now." I smiled and calmed her down.

Now I'm on my seat and I want to thank everyone for their help.

"Thank you so much for all your help guys. And I'm sorry to make you all worried." Then I bowed my head and stand up and then sit again.

"You're welcome Ryuu-kun. Beside, this is what friends are for." Said Nonoko-chan and then she smiled. So, I smiled back at her.

In a minute, the door opened and Naru's come inside.

"Hey, what's happening in here? Why you're all not on your seat. Come on back to your seat." He ordered everyone.

"Okay, before we start the lesson. I want to tell Ryuu-kun about something." Then he pulled out a bracelet from his bag.

"This is the control device for you Ryuu-kun. It will help you control your Alice and it will help you to not lost control of your Alice for the first time and for the last time." Then he gave it to me.

"Boooo" yelled everyones.

"You're too late." "Yeah, it happened already." Said one of the girls and guy in the class.

"Really? When did it happen? And why there's no one tell me or another teacher about it?"

"Well, it happened so sudden and we have to help him. So, we didn't have time to tell the teachers to help us." Said Anna.

"Yeah, and thanks for Hotaru's amazing brain, we know what is happening and we know how to help him." Iinchou explained about what happened. "And it also thanks to Mikan's Nullification Alice, we can nullify his Alice for a moment and calmed his Alice down."  
"Impressive… Nice quick thinking and smart thing to do everyone. I'm proud to all of you." Mr. Narumi said.

"Now" he begin to talk about something again. "About your Star Rank Ryuu-kun. You have Special Stars, from now on you will sleep in your own Special Stars room, your things has already there, and you'll have money too."

"Err, Mr. Narumi… What about my Alice Type?" I asked him.

"Your Alice Type is 'Dangerous Ability'. Now, lets start the lesson."

Right now I was struggling with my own mind. Dangerous Ability? Damn! That's awesome. Okay, maybe not awesome but I like it…

**RECESS**

"Well, Ryuu-kun… I have something to say…" Natsume said and made me wonder.

"What is it Natsume-kun?" I asked him. Then Mikan-chan came to him and hugged him.

"Hey guys… What are you talking about?" She asked us. She was back from talking with the High School Principal and Mr. Narumi. I wonder what is it about and I want to know the Principal too. I've never seen him before.

"Natsume-kun just about to say something to Ryuu-kun." Iinchou answered her.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot 'bout that…" Natsume said.

"Then, what it is Natsume-kun?"

"I just want to say Welome To Our World!" he said with some kind of evil grin.

Just that? And I was thinking about something more cooler and awesome than that. Because, from what I know he's the coolest guy in here and the second one is Ruka-kun. But, it still made me curious though.

"Err, did I supposed to say thanks?" I said it with my stupid expression. And it makes the gang laugh.

"Ha…ha…ha… It's okay…. I mean we're in the same class. You know? The Dangerous Ability Type Class?" he still laughing when he said it.

"Ooh… you're so cruel to him Natsume-kun." Said Mikan-chan but laughing too and then they hugged each other.

"Do you mean you all Dangerous Ability Type too? But how? And what is your Alice exactly?" I asked them. How come they all in the Dangerous Ability Type? What exactly their Alice are?

They looked each other and then Hotaru begin to answer my question.

"Well, mine is Invention Alice. I was in the Technology Type before but they're transferred me to the Dangerous Ability Type."

"Why are they transferred you?"

"They made me to make unstoppable and indestructible weapons." She answered calmly.

"What about the other?"

"Mine is Cooking Alice." "And mine is Chemistry."

"What happened to us is the same as Hotaru's. And we're made poisons and thing. Then we put the poisons into Hotaru's weapons." Said Anna and Nonoko in unison.

"Fire Alice. I was already in the Dangerous Ability Type when I came to this school." Said Natsume.

"Animal Pheromone Alice."

"Illusion Alice."

"Mine is Mind Reading Alice but now I can control people brains too." Said Koko but keep smiling.

"Wow!! Awesome!! But, Wait… wait… I understand about the Fire Alice and Brains Control. But what should Animal Pheromone Alice – that I think a sweet Alice- and Illusion Alice Supposed to do in Dangerous Ability Type?"

"Well, my Alice is being used by the Academy to called the fiercest animal and any animals to help me destroy or killed or take someone or something." Ruka answered my question so calmly and still playing with his bunny. Although, what he's told me about is really terrified me.

"What about you Iinchou?"

"My Illusion Alice huh? Well, the Academy told me to make an extremely terrifying illusion. So, the enemy will obey any command from me or from the Academy. It basically the same as mind control but different at the same time in this situation."

"WOW!! You guys sure all have a wonderful and great Alice." I amazed by their Alice. well, it is extremely cool and awesome anyway.

"Hey, what about Shouda-chan Alice? Talking about her, where is she?" I asked the other and realized that Shouda-chan not with us and not even in the class.

"Well, you have to ask her yourself. But she's in Dangerous Ability Type too." Ruka-kun answered. Then the gang laughed and I don't even know why.

"Hey, what's wrong? Is there suppose to be something funny?" I asked them.

"No, there's nothing. And even if there's something, it's nothing to do with you." Mikan-chan said then she laughed again with the other.

"Hey, what's our next subject?" Koko asked.

"I think it's art but I don't know is it painting, singing or what with Naru." Anna answered.

"Oh, thanks." He said.

"Your welcome." Said Anna then she smiled to him and Koko smiled her back. Somehow, I was thinking that they are such a perfect couple for each other. I wonder if they are going out together.

We all already back to our seat. And Naru come in.

Hey, where's Shouda-chan? Why is she not back yet?I asked my self.

"Okay class. Now we will have SINGING CLASS!!" He said it happily. But unfortunately the others are not so happy about that.

"Come on… Singing is fun. Let's start with…. Ryuu-kun, you're first. Now, jump here and sing." He said still with a cheerful smile. He looks just like a kid who's got a jar of candies, cookies and chocolates.

I was not really heard him back then. I was wondering about Shouda-chan.

Wait… Wait... Singing? In front of everybody? What the? Hell no!!!

"Come on Ryuu-kun. Let's get over here and sing. You can sing everything you want. You're the one who decide the song." He talked to me with some kind of disgusting flirting voice. But I was still sitting in my seat. And he was shock – I don't know why- for a little bit.

"Come on Ryuu-kun sing!!" Said the girl in the front seat.

"Yeah, come on Ryuu-kun!!" said other girl.

"Just sing Ryuu-kun. You have nothing to be afraid of. Just show us what you got." It was Mikan-chan this time. She said it with a smile. I was blushed and going tomato red. I know it was because I was shy and nervous. But, my heart tells me there was something else.

"Okay then." I walk to the center front of the class.

Darn… why it has to be me??

"Well, before I sing a song. I want you to remember to close your ears or shout to me if my singing is bad." Well, it will be better to apologize first than later.

"Ok, I'm going to sing Why Don't You Kiss Her by Jesse McCartney. So, please enjoy and stop me if I hurt your ears."

Then I began to sing

"Why Don't You Kiss Her"

We're the best of friends

And we share our secrets

She knows everything that is on my mind

Lately something's changed

As I lie awake in my bed

A voice here inside my head

Softly says

Why don't you kiss her

Why don't you tell her

Why don't you let her see

The feelings that you hide

'Cause she'll never know

If you never show

The way you feel inside

Oh I'm so afraid to make that first move

Just a touch and we

Could cross the line

Every time she's near

I wanna never let her go

Confess to her what my heart knows

Hold her close

Why don't you kiss her

Why don't you tell her

Why don't you let her see

The feelings that you hide

'Cause she'll never know

If you never show

The way you feel inside

What would you say

I wonder would she just turn away

Or would she promise me

That she's here to stay

It hurts me to wait

I keep asking myself

Why don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)

Why don't u tell her (tell her you need her)

Why don't you let her see

The feelings that you hide

'Cause she'll never know

If you never show

The way you feel inside...

Why don't you kiss her?

When I was finished my singing time, the entire class was out off sounds.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Recap**_

_**When I was finished my singing time, the entire class was out off sounds.**_

The whole class were really quite. Almost all of them gasped and make an "O" face. I don't really know what happened to them. But I hope I didn't hurt their ears.

But suddenly, Mikan clap her hand slowly and her actions were followed by the other. And now, all of them are clapped.

-Whistle- some of them were whistled

"Bravo… Bravo…" said Naru.

"Dude, you're awesome! Gimme five!" Said Mochu, he said. Then we're high five and I give him a smile when I'm on my way back to my seat.

"Well, thanks everyone…" that is all I can say to them.

I already on my seat and then I sat down (duh.. that's so obvious). I sat down and I realized that Shouda-chan still not back yet. Where the hell she is?

"Permy still on a mission." Koko answered my question. Wait wait wait… didn't I ask it to myself? "Yes you are." He answered me again.

"Hey… did you read my mind again?" I asked him.

"Of course, anyone in anytime I want." He answered me and I gave him a glared.

"Don't get mad dude. At least I didn't control your brain to get what I want."

"Well, that's true… But still…"

"Ooh… Just shut up you 'Superstar'!!"

"Hey, what do you mean by that?" I punched him.

"Well, for you information all the girls think that you're so cute, handsome, smart, nice and kind and bla bla bla.. The point is you are the third popular guy in here. And of course, the two before you are Natsume and Ruka." He explained it to me. But honestly, I still don't get it.

"Ha? What did you just say to me? I still don't get it." I asked him again with some silly expression (I think it's a reflex. I always do it when I'm confused).

"Argh.. You're such a wimp. I explained it all to you and you still don't get it? I think you really are an innocent guy."

"Hey…" I slammed his shoulder again.

"Shut up, Naru will called Hotaru to sing next." He said it with a really bright happy smiled. I know that he always smile since I met him, but this smile is different than the usual. And somehow the other who heard it smiled to.

"Hey, why are you and the other smile?" I asked him. And I think my silly expression appeared again.

"Sssh" with so easily he ssh me and I nodded. Hey, I think he was just control my brain and said to my brain to shut up. because, in fact I will never –okay maybe not never- obey him unless he controlled my brain.

"Well done Anna… Now, let me see… Who will be next?" he begins to say. "Still thinking... Still thinking…"

"He lied, he already have his own prey. He will pick Hotaru to sing next just like what I said before." Koko tell me that again. It must be good to be able to read people's minds. Gosh I want that kind of Alice. Wait, Mikan have the S.E.C.T. Alice, and I think she have reading mind Alice too. So that's why she keeps smiling so silly like that…

"Aha… I got it. Hotaru, you're up next! So jump in and sing!" Naru shout so sudden. "Come on Hotaru, don't be shy…" wow, Koko absolutely right. He picked Hotaru just like what he told me before. But, when Naru said it, Hotaru's motionless face became an angry and shocked face.

"Ooh come on Hotaru… Don't be angry like that…"Said Naru.

Now Hotaru looked into Ruka's eyes. And then I heard Ruka whispered to her "It's okay sweetheart. You'll be great in there. I will always cheer for you."

After that, Hotaru smile to him for a minute and she stood up and back motionless again. Now she's in her way to the front. She's there and said "I will sing Behind This Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson" then she begin to sing.

_**"Behind These Hazel Eyes"**___

Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

The reaction the class gave to her were different than they gave to me. It looks like they already expecting this. Right now the whole class clapped for her and they started to yelling "Woohoo!!!" But, I'm the one who's different now. I didn't expect this to coming. I did not know that Hotaru have a really wonderful great awesome voice. Her voice was just the same like when she talks but it different at the same time too. Her low calm voice sounds really integrates with the song. If she have this kind of wonderful voice, why would she doesn't want to sing? So that's why Koko and Mikan smiled so silly when they know Hotaru will be the one who sing next.

"Yeay…. woohoo Hotaru… you're awesome!!" that's all the people in the class room said. And all I can do just gasped and clapped my hand.

"Wow, I didn't know that you could sing so unbelievable beautiful like that?" I asked her. And she just give the answer like this "I didn't know that you could sing very good either." She said it really calm but it has some icy tone. Then she sat down on her seat and Ruka give her a quick hugged. "You're wonderful sweetheart." He whispered to her and then she smiled to him.

"Wow that is just like what I expect from the best student in the Acaddemy. Now let see who will be next. I think you're up next Ruka-kun." Naru started to call one of his students to sing again. But now it's Ruka turn. He shocked and glanced for a while but he still go. "I'll sing I Will Be Around by Nick Whitaker."

"_**I Will Be Around"**_

_You said your time was running out_

_You're far from where you wanna be_

_You're hanging in the lost and found_

_You're losing touch with everything_

_And when you need someone to lean on_

_I will be around_

_When you think it's over_

_I won't let you down_

_If your luck runs out_

_And when it feels like life is holding you down_

_Whenever you need me_

_I will be around_

_Don't worry this won't last forever_

_You'll be alright better late than never_

_I will be around_

_When you think it's over_

_I won't let you down_

_If your luck runs out_

_I will be around_

_When you think it's over_

_I won't let you down_

_If your luck runs out_

_And when it feels like life is holding you down_

_Whenever you need me_

_Whenever you need me_

_I will be around_

"Woohhoo.. Yeah Ruka.. You're awesome!!" Same as before, I'm still surprised for the fact that Hotaru and Ruka could sing so awesome like that. I wonder if the other in the gang could sing so beautiful and great too. If they can, they will be the 'Perfect Gang'.

"Well, actually… They did call us the perfect gang like you thinks before." Once again it was Koko. His reading my mind again. Arrgh.. I have to get used to it.

"Yeah. You really do have to deal and used to it you know."

"Hey, I'm new with all of these. You have to give me some time to adapted with it!" I told him. "Hey, easy man. Back to the topic. They really call us 'The Perfect Gang' it's not the gang name they made but the name similar to it. I just forgot bout it. Didn't mean to be so narcissistic but we have to admitted that all the guys in our gang are handsome and cute and the girls are obviously pretty, cute and sweet. The girls in the academy always adore us and the guys in the academy adore the girls in the gang. And all of us have Special Stars. And all of us have great Alice and can do anything. There is nothing we can't do." He explained to me. "Don't tell me you still don't understand!"

"No no, I get it."

"It means that you are part of our group now."

"Ooh yeah, I forgot about that." And once again I think I have my silly expression on me.

_Kriiinngg!!! _"What? It end already? Ooh, what a pity. Ok guys, tomorrow is weekends and so, enjoy your weekends everyone." "Ooh, once again before I go. Mikan, Ryuu, can you please meet me in the hall?" Narumi said it. He already on his way to the hall. And soon, my eyes met Mikan's. Then we stood up and followed him.

"What's wrong Mr. Narumi?" I started the conversations.

"Ok, the thing is you have to use your ability very well, because we want you to be ready if anything bad happen. So you have to train yourself if you want to be great like your friends. And of course, Mikan will be your partner. Her Alice will perfect for helping you with your training." He spoke directly to the point. And then he walks away. Neither of me or Mikan could talk about it. The only thing we could do just looking into each other eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello guys!! I' am so sorry for the late update. The thing is, I was having this big national exam. And my mom always told me to study. And so, I didn't have time to write it. But, I finished the exam and I have graduated now.

Anyway… this is chapter five. I hope you all enjoy it. And sorry for the mistaken I made. And please write reviews!! Thank you…

________________________________________________________________________

"_Ok, the thing is you have to use your ability very well, because we want you to be ready if anything bad happens. You have to train yourself if you want to be great like your friends. And of course, Mikan will be your partner. Her alice will be perfect for helping you in your training." He spoke directly to the point. "And now you have Special Stars." He threw a star shaped badge on the ground and walked away. Mikan and I were too shocked to speak. We just stared at each other in silence on that day._

Ryuta POV

"Ok, this is awkward. What's this supposed to mean, training? To be ready if anything bad happens? This is really confusing! Argh?!" I never thought I would have to defend myself against someone who might want to kill me. I was so scared it sent chills all over my body.

I didn't know Mikan was watching me while I was panicking, "ooh, I'm sorry I keep talking to myself around you, Mikan-chan. It's just--well this is really freaking me out now."

"It's alright Ryuu. I know this is new for you, but you have to understand that this is what we have to do. There will be people who will want to kill all of us because we have these special powers. We can't stray from our mission, no matter how scary it may get. So, you have to prepare. That's what Naru wanted to tell you." Mikan explained.

"What!? Mission?"

"We'll explain later."

"We?" I asked. She pointed to the door behind us. "Oh, you mean Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, Sumire, Iinchou, Anna, Koko, and Nonoko."

_My room_

"Basically we take on dangerous mission, as per request of the school, since we're the only ones with our powers. Our enemies are not to be taken lightly; they _will_ try to kill us." Iinchou explained. I started to understand why I needed to train.

"I'm glad you get it now." Koko said.

"Are you reading my mind again Koko?" I sighed.

"Yep."

"That's annoying you know."

"I know, but my power always comes in handy. Hehehe"

"Just stop it! I don't need you in my head!" I have always known Koko was a joker. Instead of him taking me seriously, he just stuck his tongue out.

"So, are you ready to train now?" Anna asked me.

"Well, not really but I have to, right?"

"Yeah." Natsume agreed. It was the first time he ever spoke to me.

_Wow! Did Natsume just said something to me? Man! Why should I care? Being the coolest guy around doesn't mean he can't talk. I'm just not use to talking to anyone popular. That's cause I'm not popular in my home school...Ooh snap, Koko, Mikan, don't tell anyone about that! Besides, you're not suppose to be reading my mind, 'kay!? I'm not weird or anything, so don't give me those looks! _

I was relieved when Koko and Mikan smiled and nodded. It was good to know that they could keep a secret.

"I don't want to be the only one that trains Ryuu. We're all going to train him." Mikan said. I could see by the looks of everyone else, they weren't very happy.

"Do we have another choice?" Hotaru asked.

"No you don't. So, it's agreed; we're all training Ryuu.." She smiled.

_Aww, she's so cute. Urgh!! Throw that thought away Ryuu_.

"So, you're all gonna train me? I was in disbelief; your powers were so incredibly strong."

"Why? You afraid Ryuu?" Natsume grinned.

"No, I just still can believe it."

"Oh, by the way, we have to introduce you to Misaki-chan and Tsubasa-san. They'll be helping too." Mikan said it so excitedly but it's more like she's talking with herself tough.

"Who's Misaki and Tsubasa?" I asked Sumire.

"They're our seniors and friends of course. They were in the Dangerous Ability Class too. They are teachers now; Misaki-chan is a kindergarten teacher and Tsubasa-san an elementary school teacher." Sumire explained.

"Ok guys, tomorrow starts the weekend. We need to take Ryuu to Central Town and be back at the academy by three to start training. I will work with him first. Hotaru and Ruka will be next. I will announce a schedule for the next rotation of lessons. Now we have to meet Misaki-chan and Tsubasa-san and introduce them to Ryuu." Mikan seemed really happy and excited.

"Hey, is it alright if you train him by yourself today?" Natsume asked.

"Relax Natsume-kun. I've got dozen of Alices –well, I think it's more than just a dozen -. I'll be just fine." She smiled.

_Oooh, I love that smile. Um, I mean, love French fries!_

After our talk, we all went to see Misaki and Tsubasa.

"So they're married? So, if they're married why do we call Misaki 'chan' not 'san'?"

"She wants it that way. That way she feels young." Ruka said.

When we got to Tsubasa and Misaki's place a skender woman with strawberry blonde hair came to the door.

"Kyaa… Mikan-chan and the others!" She hugged Mikan. "Come in, come in… wait wait… who's this guy over here? Is he _the new guy_ that the teachers has been talking about?" she pointed.

"Yeah, he's the new guy. Why are the teachers talking about him?"

"I have no idea. Maybe he could show me why." She grinned. I could tell Misaki wanted to know what my power is. The room we entered was cozy, with a small kitchen, a living room decorated with art and pictures of Tsubasa and Misaki. They looked so happy together.

"I'd like to introduce myself but let me get my husband first." I thought she would leave us. "Honey!!!!! Come to the living room! We have guests!!!" She shouted instead.

"Coming!" A male voice called from their bedroom. "Hey! Whoa, is this the new guy?" Tsubasa asked as he entered the living room.

_What is it with the whole "new guy" thing? Did I do something wrong?_

"Hello sir, ma'am, my name is Ryouta Sasaki. But you can call me Ryuu." We shook hands.

"Can you please do me a favor? Don't call me ma'am, sweetie. It makes me feel old."

"Oh, sorry about that."

"Relax, don't mind my wife. I know you just got here but, can you show your Alice to us?"

"Ok."

"Um, is there something I can burn and freeze? I didn't want to destroy your stuff."

"I think we have a chair you can use. I was supposed to get rid of it but....you know how it is, you get busy and forget. I think it's in the kitchen." After a few minute of Tsubasa moving things around in the kitchen, he came out with a wooden chair missing one leg. He set it down in front of me.

"What?! You still haven't thrown that away? I've told to throw that away like in 3 weeks ago!" Misaki yelled.

"I just said, I forgot! Just relax, after Ryuu's done with, I'll throw out what ever is left of it."

_How can be married they seem like they fight a lot?_

I thought about the first skill I learned when I discovered I had an Alice. With my mind, a crisp blade of ice forms before me. I call it my ice sword. The cold vapors kiss my hand as I reach for it and slice through the wooden chair with ease. The chair splits in two, completely frozen. Following this move I melt the ice into water orbs and manipulate its form to make a water dragon. The small lizard lets out one screech before turning into a million flames, giving birth to a fireball. Finally with the energy flowing within me, I use my mind to turn the fire into a flame tiger and devour the remains of the wooden chair. After displaying such power I was exhausted. My hands were sweating, my heart racing, and I thought my knees were going to give way. I was scared; what if they weren't impressed with my skills?

"Wow! And you're a beginner?" Tsubasa asks. I've impressed them.

"Is the flame tiger and the water dragon a new trick Ryuu-kun?" Anna asks.

"No. I just made that up at the last second. I guess I'm still discovering new techniques. On the Brightside, Tsubasa doesn't have to worry about throwing out that chair."

"Heh, thanks." Tsubasa smiled as he scratched his head. He looks over to Misaki but she doesn't seem to notice him.

"So, you can change your Alice into any form? hmmm, that's quite a trick?" Misaki said.

"I can see why all the teachers are talking about you. Your fire Alice is different from Natsume's and your ice Alice is different from Nobara-chan's. It must be a sign. You're different." Tsubasa speculated.

"I'm sure this is not the only reason you brought Ryuu to us, right Mikan?" Misaki said looking at Mikan and I.

"Well, actually we wanted to ask both of you if you want to help us to train Ryuu-kun?" Mikan said.

"Of course we'll train him. We're curious to see what else he can do." Tsubasa replied. They both seemed eager to help.

"So....um, what are your Alice like?" I asked.

"My Alice is doppelganger. I can multiply. Watch." In a few moment's there were three Misaki in the room.

"Awesome." I was amazed and she smiled. "And what about you Tsubasa-san?"

"I have shadow manipulation Alice. Please?" he gestured to Natsume.

"My pleasure." Said Natsume. From Natsume's hands came three fire orbs. The flaming spheres surrounded my body causing a silhouette of my body to stretch out across the floor. Soon after, Tsubasa stepped over my shadow. Suddenly I felt my body was not my own. Tsubasa raised his arms, and like a helpless puppet my arms rose against my will. If this is a demonstration of Tsubasa's power, I was afraid of what it was like in actual combat.

"Ok ok, I get it. Can you please stop now?"

"You give up already?" He asked as he stepped out my shadow. Immediately I was able to move again. The orbs of fire extinguished at Natsume's command.

"That was scary. I couldn't do anything to stop you."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Tsubasa apologized.

Now I realize that everyone were in the love mode – if you know what I mean – Mikan with Natsume, Hotaru with Ruka, Yuu with Nonoko, Koko with Anna, they all cuddled up with their couple. And there she is Sumire. She's sitting there in the balcony alone while watching the stars. I don't know why but my body feels that I want to be there to accompany her you know.

"Hey, why are you here alone?"

"Well, you see… I didn't have any boyfriend now. And the others are dating each other. And it seems that most of the boys in the academy afraid of me."

"Really? I think you're sweet." She looked into my eyes sharply. "Well, ok sometimes you can be really scary. No heart feeling ok?"

"Yeah I know." She grinned.

"By the way, it's fine to be alone anyway. You can think more clearly and don't have to share your stuff. Hehehe."

"Hahaha, you got that right."

"Hey, it reminds me. I still didn't know your Alice. Could you tell me what your Alice is? Please?"

She gasped for a sec and then she sighed for a while. Did I say something wrong?

"Promise me you won't laugh!"

"Ok, I promise I won't laugh. But why? Is there going to be something funny?"

"No, it just.. It's my Alice."

"It's ok, I won't laugh."  
She sighed again. "I have Cat/Dog Predisposition Alice." she waited for a moment. I think she waited for me to laugh.

"Why are not laughing? Just laugh ok?" she said it. I think she's kind of a little bit angry.

"Why should I laugh? There's nothing so funny about it."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe I should explain to you what my Alice do. You don't seem like you understand."

"Yeah, I'm not really understand what that mean." I smiled.

"It means, I have the cat and dog instinct. Well, that's just the short explanation. The academy - and I of course – used it to track someone. And it's not just the instinct I have their power too. I can run really fast – but in four feet. I used my hands to run too. You

know like crawling. – Still not laughing hah?"

"Nope, I think that's cool…"

"Yeah right."

"No, I'm serious."

"Ok ok I believe you." She grinned.

"Hey kids I've got some cookies fresh from the oven!! Want some?" there's a voice from inside the room. I think that Misaki-chan's voice.

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"Of course."

"Why not."

"Yummy."

Everyone shouted to answer her.

"Anyone wants some milk with it?"

"ME!!" shouted everyone together and then we laugh together.

So, we just keep chatting and laugh and chat and laugh until Nonoko realized that it almost midnight.

After that, Mikan and the rest of us returned home. It was a really long day. I learned so much about the powers I have and what I have to do to protect everyone. I really don't want to disappoint anyone; I know I will have to practice every day if I want to become as strong as my friends. Once I get in bed, I remember all the dreams I've been having about my brother. My brother and I were best friends. We were twin brothers. Even though we were identical twins, we were so different. He was always so smart and cool, while I was so shy and creative. But he never saw the difference I saw. To him, we were the same. He always tried to protect everyone he cared about. I wish I was like him because when he needed me most, I failed him. Two years ago he disappeared. I was with him on that last day. Instead of being able to help my family and the police to find him, I was useless. After I found out about my Alice, I promised myself I would never allow something to happen to my family and friends again. Last year my family gave up on finding him but I never did. One day I will find him. I'll find out what really happened. Until that day comes, I am constantly reminded by my dreams of all the time spent with my brother before he left.


End file.
